Not So Imaginary
by SlashLover93
Summary: Everyone always said Ponyboy had a huge imagination , but they had no idea. AU Ponyboy/Johnny
1. Johnny Cade

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders**

**This was something that just came up in my head one day. I'm sure no one has done this before. I'll admit I think this idea is a little weird, but I just had to write it.**

**Warnings : Slash, AU**

Ponyboy felt so alone. He was gay. Gay people just don't belong in this world. It was abnormal and just plain wrong.

He tried to like girls, he really did, but he just couldn't.

He'll never find love. Gay people were very rare in Tulsa. If anyone found out Pony was one of the few of them, he'd be tracked down and be tortured before he was brutally murdered.

If his parents found out he'd be disowned. His brothers would hate him and the gang would beat him to death.

Ponyboy Michael Curtis was alone in the world.

He got tears in his eyes. He would always be alone. That thought tarred through his heart and he released the tears he had been holding in.

A few tears landed on the blank piece of paper in front of him.

He was in his room, sitting at his desk. He was supposed to be doing his homework, but he got so wrapped up in his thoughts.

Pony was a daydreamer. He was there, but his mind was always somewhere else. He lived in his own little world and he liked it that way, it was better than reality.

It's not like he had a terrible life or anything. He had two loving parents, two protective older brothers who loved him, and amazing friends. He had a great life, but the thing is he was still alone, because all of it could be taken away from him, everything could be ripped away from him in a blink of an eye, just by saying two words.

Everybody thought he was perfect. He gets good grades, he's smart, he's the best runner on the track team, and he never causes any trouble. He isn't like all the other hoods in Tulsa, he's polite and decent. He's unique, he's different. He's the only one who loves to read books and watch movies. He's the only one who loves to watch sunsets.

Pony's afraid that if everyone found out the truth about him, that he might not be as perfect as they make him out to be, they'll abandon him and leave him for dead.

So, really, he had nothing.

He had nobody.

Unconsciously, Pony picked up his pencil and started drawing on the blank, tear stained paper. He added every detail and even used his colored pencils in the corner of his desk to add color to his picture.

When he was done, he stared down at it.

His tears stopped, eyes widening a bit.

It was a boy. He drew a boy.

A boy he had never seen in his life. Wow, he really did have a huge imagination.

The boy had long, greasy, black hair, big, puppy dog, black eyes, dark skin, and a small, fragile like body. He was wearing a blue jean jacket over a plain black t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

He resembled a kick puppy.

He studied the boy he had drawn carefully, tracing it with his long, thin index finger.

"J-Johnny … Johnny Cade."

Pony's eyes went wide in surprise as that name escaped his lips.

He doesn't know where it came from or why he said it.

He's never even heard of that name before.

But, as Pony thought about it, he smiled.

It was the perfect name for the boy.

He shook his head, sitting his elbows on his desk as he put his head in his hands.

Was he losing it or something? He was naming the made up guy he drew? What the fuck?

He really did have a big imagination.

Well, maybe that's what happens when you're lonely.

Pony slowly took his head out of his hands and let his elbows slip from his desk.

He stared down at his drawing longingly.

"Oh, Johnny," Pony breathed out after a while.

"I wish you were real. I'd do anything to make you real. I wish you were real and were the perfect guy for me, and you loved me, and would always be there and never leave me no matter what."

He paused, tears falling onto the drawing. He leaned down and kissed the drawing on the lips. He looked down at it with sad, teary eyes.

"If only," He choked out.

"Goodnight, Johnny Cade." He whispered, before he turned off his desk lamp and went to bed.

**Continue? Review, but please don't flame!**


	2. Impossible

**Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you guys like this chapter!!! =)**

Pony woke up to bright sunlight shining in his eyes.

He groaned and shut his eyes tightly.

After a few minutes, he sat up and blinked a few times as he opened his eyes again.

Once his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head.

His eyes scan the room like they did every morning, when suddenly something caught his eye and made him freeze, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"I … erm … uh –"He was choking on his own words, he didn't know what to say. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

There on his desk was a dark skinned boy with long, heavily greased black hair and big, black, puppy dog eyes, who was wearing a jeans jacket over a plain black t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

Just like his drawing.

No, No it can't be …

Finally, Ponyboy found his voice.

"W-who are you?"

The boy just smiled slightly as he answers shyly,

"Johnny … Johnny Cade."

No, no, no, there has to be another explanation. Drawings can't come to life. It just isn't possible. It's just a coincidence, yeah that's it, it's just a coincidence!

"W-where did you come from? How did you get in here?"

Johnny stayed silent, looking down at his hands as he played with them nervously.

"You," He finally answers, barely above a whisper, not looking up from his hands.

Pony fists at his blankets at that answer.

"What do you mean?" He asks, raising his voice in confusion and frustration.

This time Johnny didn't answer at all.

Pony let out an unnerving laugh, before he stood up abruptly, and glared at Johnny with a hint of desperation.

"I don't believe you! That's impossible! Drawings can't come to life and you can't get what you want by just wishing for it!"

An uncomfortable, thick silence fell between them as Pony tried to figure out what was going on and as Johnny still played with his hands.

Johnny finally took a chance to take a peek at his creator through his bangs.

Their eyes met.

Pony slowly, cautiously came closer to Johnny without breaking eye contact.

"Move," He says softly.

Johnny's head snaps up and he looks at him fully now.

"Huh?" He asks with confusion.

"Stand up."

So, Johnny does as he's told and gets off the desk.

Pony walks around Johnny to his desk and picks up the paper that he had used to draw Johnny.

If his drawing had come to life, it wouldn't be on here anymore.

This was his last chance to prove his sanity.

His eyes widen in panic as he stared down at it. He flips it from front to back, and back again.

Blank. It's blank. Both sides are blank.

Ok, it's official, he's insane. Ponyboy Michael Curtis has completely lost it.

It would be the only logical reason to why this was happening. Stuff like this doesn't happen to sane people.

Sure, he had drew Johnny, even gave him his name, and wished for him to be real … but he never thought it was actually going to happen … This is just too unreal for him and coming from Ponyboy Curtis that was saying a lot.

The paper slips out of his grasp and glides slowly to the floor.

And, suddenly he can't breathe.

No, this can't be happening.

It isn't possible.

It isn't logical.

Your imagination is supposed to stay your imagination, not turn into reality.

It's impossible.

It just didn't make sense.

What the hell is going on?

Maybe, this is only a dream. He does have such a huge imagination that he would dream something this crazy.

So, yeah, he's dreaming, he's only dreaming.

He believes that, until he feels a hand gently rubbing his back.

"Calm down, Ponyboy. Breathe."

But, one look at Johnny and the feel of him actually touching him was too much for the confused, panic-stricken boy.

He jumps away from Johnny. He slowly walks backwards toward the door.

"I-I'm s-sorry … b-but I need to go. S-stay here … I'll be-be … back later."

Then, he twirls around so fast he got whiplash and bolts out of there.


End file.
